


I want to know you

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eve Polastri is Cristina Yang, F/F, F/M, Injured Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, The plane crash never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: After Owen cheats on her and she passes her boards Cristina decides she needs a change. She takes up a position in the UK. After an uneventful month she starts to wonder if she made the right choice. If she should have stuck it out with Owen. Then a trauma patient comes in with a bullet lodged in her chest. And Christina's world changes forever.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle | Oksana Astankova/Cristina Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little snippet. I had this idea a few days ago and I want to see if anyone else thinks it would be interesting. I don't have great medical knowlege so it's kinda vague but I'm just winging it.
> 
> Comment what you think and if you think it's worth writing.

Fuck

That's all Villanelle could think. She was completely fucked. She had messed up on an assignment. The little shit had a gun, why hadn't Konstantine warned her he might have a gun.

Maybe this was his way of making sure she slowed down like he wanted. She wouldn't put it past him. She felt herself dozing off. It must of been the pain meds they had given her kicking in. She stared up at the white ceilings as she was moved on the gurney. 

Feeling her eyelids get heavier and heavier. But every time she felt sleep close in on her the noise around her was like cold water waking her up. She felt like yelling but couldn't get her voice to work.

Leaning over her suddenly she made out a face. It was a women. With dark curly hair, she was trying to tie up. Staring into brown eyes Villanelle could hear her saying something.

"... Too much blood... Cardiac arrest..." Villanelle didn't care. The noise was starting to quiet down, until it was just people running about.

"Cristina... Operating theatre now before.... Her heart fails..." that didn't sound good. But the women, Cristina, didn't look worried. If anything she look excited. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Villanelle had no idea how she knew. But she knew this women was going to save her.

  
And all Villanelle wanted to do was know her. 


	2. Stranger and Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors to the operating theatre opened, "I'll take the interview. We don't know what happened and I'd like to have an idea before we contact the authorities. I'll need to move around my surgery for today-" 
> 
> "I can do the interview." she interrupted him. 
> 
> "Really. I thought you didn't like dealing with patients." 
> 
> "You make me sound like a monster." 
> 
> "Okay. Thank you," Robert smiled at her before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to the people who commented. I'm enjoying writing this and hope yous will enjoy reading it!

_A month ago_

Cristina clenched and unclenched her hands. Reaching into her pocket for what felt like the hundredth time to check her boarding pass hadn’t disappeared. After assuring herself it was still there, she took a sip of her drink. Straightening her back she tried to think of something positive. Anything other than what she was currently stuck thinking of.

That one thing was the fear that she had made a mistake. Uprooting her whole life. Leaving her friends, her family, _her husband_ behind. Well technically her soon to be ex-husband. Before leaving she broached the topic with Owen. They had decided that it would be better to let her settle in before getting on with the divorce. 

As much as he kidded on, they were doing this for her benefit she knew better. A part of him wanted her to stay. Wanted them to try again, to move past this. But Meredith was right, Owen deserved someone who wanted a family, a baby. And she deserved someone who wanted what she wanted, who wouldn’t cheat on her. The worst part of it was that some part of her didn't want to leave him. Wanted to stay in her bubble of denial with Owen. But this was the only way to move forward. 

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a message from Meredith. 

"It'll be alright. I'm proud of you," Cristina smiled to herself. The twisted sisters indeed. 

_Present_

Cristina binned her scrubs, cleaning up and stepping out of the operating theatre. The patient was stable. Though it had been a close call. What they had originally thought would be relatively simple led to so much more. But once they got in there, they found a lot of scar tissue surrounding the heart. Which meant they had to do more repairs than they initially thought. But to make it even worse, they found several healed wounds. Many of which looked serious.

The head of cardio, Dr Robert Jacobs, told her of procedure. When someone comes in with an assault wound, combined with signs of previous injury they have to conduct an interview before contacting the authorities.

The doors to the operating theatre opened, "I'll take the interview. We don't know what happened and I'd like to have an idea before we contact the authorities. I'll need to move around my surgery for today-" 

"I can do the interview." she interrupted him. 

"Really. I thought you didn't like dealing with patients." 

"You make me sound like a monster." 

"Okay. Thank you," Robert smiled at her before leaving. 

Cristina wasn't sure what had made her offer to do the interview. Robert was right. Dealing with patients wasn't her strong suit. But this one felt different. 

It was a couple hours later when the patient was awake enough to talk. Cristina walked into the room expecting to see her lying in bed but she was up walking about. Cristina walked over. 

"I'm sorry but you need to lie back down. We had to do some very invasive surgery-" her hand reached out to touch the women's shoulder but before she could think she was shoved against the wall. 

A scalpel she had been carrying around in her pocket was suddenly at her throat. 

"Where am I?" the women's voice sounded Russian

"A hospital. In a recovery room. The ambulance brought you in, you were shot." 

The women's hand wavered. "I know this is a lot to take in but you need to sit down. You're at risk of injuring yourself, or damaging your heart which is in a fragile state." 

"I'm holding a scalpel to your neck and you're worried about me." 

"I've had worse," Cristian let out a strained laugh. 

It seemed to work though. The women lowered the scalpel. Cristina took it out of her hand, placing it back in her pocket. Then she led the patient back into bed. The whole time she felt the woman's eyes on her. Like a tigress wary of danger. 

"I'm just going to check the stitches okay," Cristian lifted up the gown. Seeing no damage, she sighed. "Everything looks alright. But you need to take it easy." 

"You're strange." 

"Says the women who just had a scalpel to my neck." 

"Villanelle." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"My name it's Villanelle."

Cristina managed to get through the questions. Informing Villanelle that Psych would want to have a consult with her.

"So, do I get to know what happened?" 

"I knew him. He was a work colleagues’ husband. I was the one that caught him cheating. He didn't appreciate me telling his wife." 

Cristina nodded, "and the other injuries." 

"My job can get pretty dangerous. Occupational hazard." 

Cristina didn't know whether to believe that but something in her said it was the truth. She covered more basic questions before getting up to go. Before she left however, Villanelle spoke. 

"You're not from around, here are you?" 

"It seems neither are you." 

Villanelle smiled, "Visiting?" 

"I don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

"I guess you could say I'm undecided."

"Running from something?" Villanelle asked. She expected the other woman to get offended. Most people do when you pry but she just smiled. 

"Running to something hopefully," and then she was gone


	3. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only was she learning about Cristina but Cristina was also learning about her. Without even meaning to she had got caught up with her. Letting down her guard. Something about the other woman knocked Villanelle off kilter. Letting slip stories about her childhood. Real stories. Something Villanelle usually had a strict rule against. Telling some truths was a dangerous slide into telling the whole truth.
> 
> But talking with Cristina made Villanelle lost track of herself. Before she knew it, she was on her fourth day at the hospital. Villanelle knew if she did not leave that night she would never want to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, i have a few plans for the next updates so stay tuned. If you enjoyed feel free to leave a kudos or a comment. It really makes my day.

Villanelle had trouble sleeping that night. It felt as if every part of her ached. Every time she tried to get comfortable, some other part of her she didn’t even know was sore would light up with pain. It left her feeling like, in simple words, shit. 

The next morning one of the other doctors came to check on her. At first, she assumed Cristina had told him what happened. In her head she came up with the quickest way to get out if it came down to it. But, to her surprise he seemed to know nothing of it. 

Instead he asked her basic questions. If she hurt, where was the pain the worst, what type of pain it was etc 

"Everything aches. Every time I move something else starts to hurt." 

"It’s to be suspected you sustained pretty extensive injuries. I'll get the nurses to increase your pain meds. That should help." 

Villanelle swallowed, "Thank you," her voice was rough. 

While he was flipping through her chart the door opened. Cristina stepped inside; they spoke for a couple minutes. Something about another scan. She tuned them out, feeling too tired. 

She only started paying attention when he spoke to her again. "I'll get the nurses to bring you some breakfast as well as fix your pain meds." she nodded in response watching him leave. 

Then there were two. It felt awkward, stifling. Neither woman wanting to speak first. After waiting for her to say something Villanelle huffed. Wanting to break the unbearable tension, "You didn't tell them." It wasn’t a question

"No."

"Why? I could have killed you."

"Yes, you could have."

"Then why," Villanelle couldn't understand. She had threatened her, held a scalpel to her neck. Any other person would have been screaming as soon as they left the room.

Cristina sighed, putting down the folder so Villanelle could see her face. "I know what it's like to feel scared and alone."

Then she walked out of the room, leaving Villanelle for a second time in 24 hours speechless.

After Cristina left Villanelle met one of the nurses. She thanked her, eating her breakfast like a staving animal. Which to some extent she supposed she was. After breakfast she felt the lack of sleep hitting her full throttle. The pain meds had finally dulled down the aches and she felt herself slip peacefully into sleep.

The next time she woke up was to the nurses informing her she need a scan to check on the state of her injuries. She agreed, as soon as she could she needed to get out of this place. Konstantin was going to be angry with her for failing her assignment and even angrier for disappearing.

The scan showed no further damage. As they said it, she was now out of the woods. Knowing the longer she stayed here the more danger she was putting herself in. Resigning to leave in the next few days.

The days passed quickly. She would sleep most of the day, eat, get checks and repeat. The only break in the mundane was Cristina. It seemed the doctor had taken an interest in her. The more they talked the more she picked up about Cristina.

So far, she knew that she had moved here from Seattle. After sitting her boards, she decided a change would be nice, and for some reason choose rainy England. Villanelle suspected there was more to the story than Cristina was letting on but decided not to push. Villanelle also learned a lot about Cristina's old life, especially about someone called Meredith.

Not only was she learning about Cristina but Cristina was also learning about her. Without even meaning to she had got caught up with her. Letting down her guard. Something about the other woman knocked Villanelle off kilter. Letting slip stories about her childhood. Real stories. Something Villanelle usually had a strict rule against. Telling some truths was a dangerous slide into telling the whole truth.

But talking with Cristina made Villanelle lost track of herself. Before she knew it, she was on her fourth day at the hospital. Villanelle knew if she did not leave that night she would never want to leave.

So, she lay in bed. Having her final conversation with Cristina not that the other women knew.

"So tomorrow we'll do another scan. And if all goes well then we can talk about next steps."

Villanelle nodded. "And what would they be?"

"Well moving you out of here and into a regular room. We also want to get in contact with the authorities and your family."

"I don't have a family."

"Oh, come on. You must have someone. Parents, siblings, friends?"

Villanelle thought briefly about Konstantin before shaking her head.

Cristina looked at her with something similar to pity but different. More understanding.

They talked for a little while longer before Cristina left, telling Villanelle to get some sleep.

"Goodbye Cristina,"

Cristina smiled, thinking it was odd but brushing it off. "Goodnight Villanelle." 

Villanelle waited an hour before she packed up her things. Sneaking out the room was easy, as was getting out of the hospital. She gave one last glance before disappearing into the night…


End file.
